07 Września 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości - 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda - 6.04, 7.02, 7.34 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:04 Pogoda poranna 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Miłka i Człapek - Sami w lesie, odc. 4 (Jak se ztratili); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 08:40 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Osioł i król, odc. 7 (L'ane et le roi); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:50 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 13. Wybawienie (Monkey Thieves - II seria) - txt. str. 777 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008) 09:25 Natura w Jedynce - Mordercza broń - Ludojady (Ultimate Killers) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 10:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1329; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5669 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5669); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:25 Galeria - odc. 83; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 12:50 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2452; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Klan - odc. 2315 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... /3/ 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 16:10 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012 (Londyn 2012) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5670 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5670); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 16:50 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2453; teleturniej muzyczny 17:45 Klan - odc. 2316 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Ranczo - odc. 64 - Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Papierowy szlak Wilsona, odc. 50 (Wilson’s Paper Trial); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:00 Rajd Koszyc 20:05 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:20 Mama na obcasach (Raising Helen) - txt. str. 777 114'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:30 Goldeneye (Goldeneye) - txt. str. 777 124'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1995) 00:45 Piaski otchłani (Sands of Oblivion) 92'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:30 Żywe trupy - odc. 1/6 (Walking Dead, The ep. 1/6); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 03:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 100 - Miłe złego początki; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 101 - Złe dobrego końce; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 30 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8:45, 9:30, 10.20; Pogoda: 8:40, 10.10; Panorama: 9.25 10:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Makłowicz w podróży (82) Indie "Rozlewiska Kerali"; magazyn kulinarny 12:35 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - 10 lat grupy Rafała Kmity (1) 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 774 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Dzieci sumo (Inside: Naughty Child Sumo Contest Sumo kids) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:16 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 85; magazyn 17:05 Castle - odc. 5/58 (Castle ep. 5 A chill goes through her veins); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/70; teleturniej 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 775 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 53 "Praca, dom, kanapki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 54 "Prawko" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:40 Kino na maksa - Transporter 3 (Transporter 3) - txt. str. 777 99'; film akcji kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2009) 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 11/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 911); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008) 00:25 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (1) 00:35 Zemsta losu (Twist of Fate) 92'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1998) 02:20 Blaszany bębenek (Die Blechtrommel) 156'; dramat kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA, Niemcy, Francja, Polska (1979) 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Bydgoszcz 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:13 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:43 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info 10:21 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:22 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:47 Pogoda Info 15:52 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:13 Raport z Polski 16:26 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Zbliżenia 07.09.2012 17:05 Stacja bezsenność; film TVP 17:45 Od grodu do miasta - Proces o czary; cykl dokumentalny 18:00 Trochę kultury - Trochę kultury 1 (05.09.2012); magazyn 18:10 Prosto z lasu /2012 - Prosto z lasu 13/2012; magazyn 18:30 Zbliżenia 07.09.2012; 19:00 Roweromaniak; magazyn 19:15 Teraz Inowrocław - Teraz Inowrocław 07.09.2012; magazyn 19:30 Przygody Kota Filemona - Fortel; serial animowany 19:40 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 30/39 - Obrączka 19:45 Kangurek Hip-Hop - odc.8 Bóbr 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Forum; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:45 Zbliżenia 07.09.2012 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:05 Festiwal Biegowy Forum Ekonomicznego cz. 1 23:10 Pogoda Info 23:17 Sportowy Wieczór 23:34 Edward VIII i naziści (Edward VIII The Nazi King); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 00:25 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny 00:40 Infoexpress 00:47 Pogoda Info 00:51 Forum; program publicystyczny 01:35 Telekurier 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 02:03 Info Dziennik 02:38 Pogoda Info 02:42 Sportowy Wieczór 02:52 Infoexpress 03:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:25 Reportaż TVP INFO - Kamilianie w Gruzji 03:32 Polska według Kreta - odc. 44 - Pogórze Ciężkowicko-Rożnowskie (tarnowskie); magazyn 04:00 Edward VIII i naziści (Edward VIII The Nazi King); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 04:50 Raport z Polski 05:01 Pogoda Info 05:05 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 73 (odc. 73); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012) 05:16 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 33; magazyn 05:30 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny 05:40 Raport z Polski 05:51 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (22) - serial animowany 07.55 Pinky i Mózg 3 (35) - serial animowany 08.25 Gang Misia Yogi (8) - serial animowany 08.55 Rodzina zastępcza (5) - serial komediowy 09.25 I kto tu rządzi? (5) - serial komediowy 10.00 Mamuśki (5) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (280) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (8) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Hotel 52 (5) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 3 (66) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1538) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (193) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (439) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (307) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1539) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (188) - serial komediowy 20.00 Tylko taniec. Got to dance (1) - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Sporty walki: KSW 20 News (7) 22.00 Resident Evil: Zagłada - horror, Francja/Australia/Niemcy/USA 2007 00.00 Resident Evil: Degeneracja - film animowany, Japonia 2008 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (57) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Julia (116) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Na Wspólnej (1626) - serial obyczajowy 11.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (622) - serial fab.-dok. 12.40 Ostry dyżur 8 (8) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Ukryta prawda 2 (76) - serial paradokumentalny 14.40 Detektywi (980) - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (947) - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Detektywi (981) - serial fab.-dok. 17.25 Julia (117) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Ukryta prawda 2 (77) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Saga „Zmierzch”: Zaćmienie - melodramat, USA 2010 22.30 Kill Bill - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 01.00 Kuba Wojewódzki (1) - talk-show 02.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.15 Arkana magii (682) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 25; serial TVP 07:00 Św. Męczennik Gabriel; reportaż 07:25 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 9 - Poprawiacz z utrwalaczem; serial animowany 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8:45, 9:30, 10.20; Pogoda: 8:40, 10.10; Panorama:9.25 10:45 Pogoda.pl 11:00 Polonia 24 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 90 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 643 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Maroko - para (63) 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (7) 14:20 August o sobie 49'; film dokumentalny 15:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 513* Uroczyste oświadczyny 15:55 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Gwiazdorskie Towarzystwo Muzyczno - Wokalne 16:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 90 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Maroko - para (63) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 85; magazyn 18:50 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /5/; koncert 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 643 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i Wielka Parada, odc. 17 (The Grand Parade); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 487 - Gorzka prawda; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Słowacja - wielbłąd (64) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Pianista (The Pianist) - txt. str. 777 142'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002) 01:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 90; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i Wielka Parada, odc. 17 (The Grand Parade); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:29 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 487 - Gorzka prawda; serial TVP 03:40 Polonia 24 04:10 Pogoda.pl 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 643; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:50 Pianista (The Pianist); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002) 07:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:15 Pusta klatka 55'; film TVP 09:15 Dzień ostatni - dzień pierwszy - Córeczka; film TVP 09:50 Dwóch na fali - Godard, Truffaut (Two in the wave / Deux de la Vague) 92'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009) 11:40 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Gwiazdy tamtych lat - Bogusław Wyrobek; film dokumentalny 12:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Recital Kazimierza Grześkowiaka w Teatrze Stu 12:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Dziewiątką pojechać w Aleje; film dokumentalny 13:10 Pusta klatka 55'; film TVP 14:20 Makbet (Macbeth) 102'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1948) 16:05 Nasza ulica 37'; film krótkometrażowy TVP 17:00 Dzień ostatni - dzień pierwszy - Córeczka; film TVP 17:35 Próba ognia 70'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1976) 19:00 Świat w dokumencie - Czasy Marie Claire (The Marie - Claire years / Les annees Mariee Claire) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:10 V Międzynarodowy Festiwal Brunona Schulza - kronika 1 20:25 Kino jest sztuką - Obsługiwałem angielskiego króla (Obsluhoval jsem anglickeho krale) - txt. str. 777 114'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY, Niemcy, Słowacja, Węgry (2006) 22:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 22:45 Studio Kultura - V Międzynarodowy Festiwal Brunona Schulza - kronika 1 22:55 Koncert zespołu Cree; widowisko muzyczne 00:15 Kino nocne - Blask (Shine) - txt. str. 777 101'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Australia (1996) 02:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 02:15 Studio Kultura - V Międzynarodowy Festiwal Brunona Schulza - kronika 1 02:25 Kino jest sztuką - Obsługiwałem angielskiego króla (Obsluhoval jsem anglickeho krale) 114'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY, Niemcy, Słowacja, Węgry (2006) 04:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 04:50 V Międzynarodowy Festiwal Brunona Schulza - kronika 1 04:55 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 6 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 7.09.1989 08:10 60 lat TVP - Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 9 Islandia "Wyspa gejzerów" (39); magazyn kulinarny 08:40 Ex Libris - 96; magazyn 09:00 Popielec - odc. 5 - Herod; serial TVP 10:05 60 lat TVP - Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi - Historia festiwali opolskich - Pod gołym niebem 11:00 60 lat TVP - Wyżej niż Himalaje; reportaż 11:55 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Sztandar od Suzinów; cykl reportaży 12:20 Bliższa ojczyzna - Węgajty; reportaż 12:55 Spór o historię - Korpus Ochrony Pogranicza; debata 13:35 Ostatni Bej Bałkanów - odc.1 Imperium wiatru, lata 1892 - 1914 (The last Bay of Balkans); serial kraj prod.Francja (2005) 15:10 Flesz historii - odc. 93; cykl reportaży 15:30 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych - .; cykl dokumentalny 16:00 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia rabina w Odessie; reportaż 16:30 Wciąż inny dom. Opowieść o starym Doktorze 17:00 Popielec - odc. 6 - Podmuch; serial TVP 18:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Sztandar od Suzinów; cykl reportaży 18:30 Cafe Historia - odc. 15 - "60 LAT TVP"; program publicystyczny 18:55 Komunikaty Wojenne - odc. 13; felieton 19:00 Kalendarium historyczne - Lwy Westerplatte 1989 - 96; film dokumentalny 19:50 Ex Libris - 96; magazyn 20:00 Leonardo (Leonardo, Who? / Leonardo, Chi?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2010) 21:10 Zaczęło się w Gdańsku - Honor Żołnierza; relacja 21:35 Flesz historii - odc. 93; cykl reportaży 22:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Kutrzeba cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; widowisko kameralne 23:00 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 7.09.1989 23:40 Listy gończe - Mord na Starówce - odc. 1; magazyn 00:10 Nieparzyści - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 00:40 60 lat TVP - Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi - Historia festiwali opolskich - Pod gołym niebem 01:30 Kino nocą - Pomiędzy wilki 92'; film TVP 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 6:40 Licencja na wychowanie Odcinek: 77 7:10 Licencja na wychowanie Odcinek: 78 7:45 Licencja na wychowanie Odcinek: 79 Sezon: 2 8:15 Telezakupy 8:35 Gdańsk '39 Odcinek: 4 9:45 Na dobre i na złe Odcinek: 4 10:40 Zakład o miłość - czyli jak znaleźć chłopaka w 258 dni Odcinek: 5 11:35 Telezakupy 11:55 U Pana Boga w ogródku Odcinek: 10 12:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku Odcinek: 11 13:45 M jak miłość Odcinek: 457 14:40 Kolumbowie Odcinek: 5 15:55 Licencja na wychowanie Odcinek: 80 16:25 Licencja na wychowanie Odcinek: 81 16:55 U Pana Boga w ogródku Odcinek: 12 17:50 Ranczo Odcinek: 1 18:50 Na dobre i na złe Odcinek: 5 19:55 Alternatywy 4 Odcinek: 1 21:05 Ranczo Odcinek: 2 22:10 Ranczo Odcinek: 3 23:05 Rodzinka.pl Odcinek: 3 23:35 Ranczo Wilkowyje 1:20 Sprawiedliwi Odcinek: 1 2:10 Zakład o miłość - czyli jak znaleźć chłopaka w 258 dni Odcinek: 5 3:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 08:15 TELEZAKUPY 08:45 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012 09:00 Piłka nożna - Superpuchar Europy: Chelsea Londyn - Atletico Madryt 11:00 TELEZAKUPY 11:20 Tenis stołowy - Polska - Włochy - towarzyski 13:25 Złote transmisje - IO Monachium'72 - finał p. n. Polska - Węgry 14:40 Puchar Świata Match Racing 15:15 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet do lat 20 - 1/2 finału Japonia - Niemcy 17:15 Czas gladiatorów - cz. II 17:35 Puchar Polski MTB 2012 - Gielniów 18:05 Zinedine Zidane - wywiad 18:30 Hokej na lodzie - GKS Katowice - Ciarko PBS Bank Sanok 20:25 Hokej na lodzie - GKS Katowice - Ciarko PBS Bank Sanok 21:10 60 lat Telewizji Polskiej - sport 21:20 IO Londyn 2012 - Polskie medale (Polskie medale) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 22:25 Wyścigi samochodowe - Mistrzostwa Polski KIA Lotos; relacja 22:55 60 lat Telewizji Polskiej - sport 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:15 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012 23:25 Hokej na lodzie - GKS Katowice - Ciarko PBS Bank Sanok 01:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 32 "Ciągle głodni" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 07:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 33 "Trudne decyzje" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:10 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 4; serial TVP 08:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 14 (54) Irlandia - Dublin; magazyn kulinarny 09:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (77) Azja - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 09:40 Galeria - odc. 64; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:05 Rezydencja - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 10:35 Cudze szczęście - txt. str. 777 88'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997) 12:15 Ranczo - odc. 64 - Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 32 "Ciągle głodni" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 13:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 33 "Trudne decyzje" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 456 - Lekcja pokory; serial TVP 14:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 14 (54) Irlandia - Dublin; magazyn kulinarny 15:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (77) Azja - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 15:55 Tancerze - odc. 20 A co z wakacjami; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:50 Siostry - odc. 1/13 - Dobra pani - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 94 - Przytułek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 95 - Ikona - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 19:20 Rezydencja - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 19:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 34 "Jaki masz zawód?" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 14 (56) Irlandia - Galway; magazyn kulinarny 20:55 Opole 2012 - Szalone lata 60. - skrót; koncert 21:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 456 - Lekcja pokory; serial TVP 22:40 Pitbull - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP 23:25 Pitbull - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP 00:20 Psy 2. Ostatnia krew - txt. str. 777 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 08.00 Sekrety natury 08.35 Śląskie od kuchni 09.05 Kuchenna metamorfoza 10.05 Na straży prawa 10.35 Katastrofy w przestworzach 11.30 Ostatnie dziesięć funtów 12.00 Ślubne SOS 12.30 Jedz i bądź sexy 13.00 Telezakupy 14.15 Niesamowite historie 14.50 Katastrofy w przestworzach 15.45 Silesia Cafe 16.20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Silesia Cafe 17.10 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Niesamowite historie 20.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 21.55 Nawiedzone domy 23.00 Sexy sport clips 00.30 Świat w pigułce TV Kęty HD 01.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 02.00 Radny bez cenzury 02.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 03.00 Sport 04.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 05.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 06.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 07.00 Newsflash, muzyka 08.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 09.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 10.00 Radny bez cenzury 10.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 11.00 Sport 12.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 13.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 14.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 15.00 Newsflash, muzyka 16.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 17.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 18.00 Radny bez cenzury 18.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 19.00 Sport 20.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 21.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 22.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 23.00 Newsflash, muzyka 24.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza